


-- 🛋

by kenziexxmars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mars, minho - Freeform, soft hours, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	-- 🛋

\-------

“Come again, you’re what?” Minho looked at me, clutching the patterned pillow tighter to his chest.

“I’m leaving for the weekend,” I sighed. “My family insisted that I join them on this cruise.”

“And they didn’t invite your loving boyfriend?” He grasped his chest in mock hurt. “I’m offended.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. You know I’d bring you along if I could.” 

He sat back on the couch, still cuddling the pillow. “What am I going to do all those days without you?” He gasped, tossing the plush accessory and grabbing my shoulders. “Who will I give nightly cuddles to?!?” He stared me deep in the eyes and a part of my heart longed to blow my family off and stay with him. Something in his gaze felt heavy. While yes, he was brushing this off as a joke, like he did with most things that troubled him, it was still going to hit something within him when I walked out that door for four days.

“Soongie, Doongie and Dori will still be here you goof.”

He huffed and sank back into the couch. “Not the sameeeeee.” He grabbed the pillow back and balanced it on his forehead as he laid back. “I do love my cats,” he paused briefly. “... but no one can compare to you.”

Something I’ll never be able to understand about the boy sitting across from me is how sincere he could sound while doing something that totally didn’t match. Case and point, how he was sat sprawled out on our couch with a pillow balanced on his head, yet he said that I’m uncomparable with anyone else in his life. He’ll never cease to amaze me.

I climbed over to him, sitting on his lap. I slowly lifted the pillow from his face and he peeked out from underneath it. “Yes?”

After tossing the pillow on the other side of the couch, I dove into his chest. Tears brimmed at the corner of my eyes, but I tried my hardest to hold them in. Minho patted my head, placing a soft kiss on my temple. “So you will miss me then?” His tone conveyed the smirk that was inching its way onto his lips. I leaned back and stared at him. The longer we held eye contact the wider his smile got. It was contagious, so I smiled back at him brightly.

I poked the tip of his nose lightly. “Of course I’m gonna miss you, you dork.”

─ ✧ ─

~~𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯~~

\- 𝓂𝒶𝓇𝓈


End file.
